With the continuous development of network communication technologies, smart phones are becoming even more widely used. In related arts, after a screen of a smart phone in standby mode is turned on (or waked up), and when the smart phone enters into a lock screen mode showing a lock screen interface on the screen and awaiting unlocking by a user, various application programs in the smart phone will typically receive a screen-on notification information broadcasted by an operating system of the smart phone. A series of application services will be triggered upon receiving the screen-on notification information. For example, applications may update application data. In such a way, the applications that have been running on the device will be ready for the user. However, if the screen of the smart phone is not unlocked after the screen is waked up, e.g., the user never intended to wake up the phone (accidental wakeup of the display screen) or has a change of mind, the series of application services triggered by the screen-on notification are not of any use, and the power of the smart phone is wasted.